vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Gilius Thunderhead
Gilius Thunderhead is a white haired, bearded dwarf who is one of the original warriors to rise up against Death Adder. He wears a green tunic, brown leather boots and a green topped Norse-style horned helmet. His weapon of choice is his silver coloured hand axe, but he has been known to fight using the Golden Axe itself. History Prior To Golden Axe Gilius Thunderhead lived in the mines of Wolud with his family and the rest of the dwarvern tribe. Upon Death Adder's initial rise to power, Gilius's twin brother was killed by a group of Death Adder's soldiers. Seeking revenge, Gilius Thunderhead left the mines of Wolud and took up arms against Death Adder and his dark forces. Golden Axe Gilius Thunderhead is one of the original heroesto stand up against Death Adder and his forces. Gilius Thunderhead, along with Tyris Flare and Ax Battler, pushed back the forces of Death Adder, retrieved the Golden Axe, and renewed piece across Yuria. Golden Axe II Gilius Thunderhead takes up arms, along with the other two warriors, to fight the evil giant Dark Guld, retrieve the Golden Axe and restore piece across Yuria once more. Golden Axe: Revenge Of Death Adder Gilius Thunderhead returns to the battlefield to take up arms against Death Adder. Gilius sits upon the shoulders of Goah the giant, lending the giant his axe. After the final showdown with Death Adder on the back of a dragon, he attempts to destroy the warriors and the land of Yuria by casting powerful magic. Gilius strikes Death Adder with the Golden Axe, interrupting him and they both fall from the dragon's back and are engulfed in the resulting explosion. Between Golden Axe: Revenge Of Death Adder And Golden Axe III When it was decided that the Golden Axe should be moved, Gilius Thunderhead appointed himself with the task of taking the mythical axe to the ends of the world and returning it to the elders, so that it would not fall into the hands of evil. With the Golden Axe in hand, Gilius bade farewell to everyone and set sail from the mainland on a voyage to the ends of the world. After some time sailing, a fierce storm suddenly appeared and brought wave after wave upon Gilius's ship, causing massive damage and throwing all crew members off the ship; including Gilius himself. Gilius couldn't hold onto the Golden Axe and as he lost consiousness he could hear a loud, evil laughter. Gilius washed up on the kingdom of Splash Hill in Mid-Eastland, and stayed to recover his wounds. Half a year later, when he regained the ability to walk, he set out to search for the Golden Axe, but what he saw was a dark world caught in a battle of hatred, tainted with blood and flames. Though once a peaceful kingdom, the mysterious Damned Hellstrike suddenly appeared and with his demon army, overrun the kingdom, imprisoning and enlaving all who lived there. The king's whereabouts were unknown and the queen was imprisoned in the castle. Too old to take to battle once more, Gilius sent out a call to the bravest of heroes to take up arms and fight against the demon king and retreive the Golden Axe. Golden Axe III Gilius briefly appeared during the introduction. He is no longer the fierce warrior that he once was and does not fight directly, instead, he acts as mentor and sage to the new warriors that have taken up arms against Damned Hellstrike. He has also swapped his axe for a staff which he obtained from a dwarvern thief, which he uses as a walking staff. Combat Gilius Thunderhead's primary form of attack is his axe. He can swing his axe swiftly and deal fast, heavy blows and string together combos. Gilius is also able to use his superior strength to lift and throw enemies, perform full body tackles and jump large distances then strike with his axe. During Death Adders's first rise to power, Gilius controlled the element of lightning and commanded lightning bolts to strike the battlefield. After Death Adders defeat and the rise of Dark Guld, Gilius controls the element of land and commands boulder falls and landslides on the battlefield. Category:Sega Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters